Annapurna Remains
(Image Only) (Image Only) "Bodies of Water" (As a childhood illustration by Jennifer Goines) “Nature” (As a Primary Vision of Jennifer Goines) "The Beginning Part 2" |referenced = |owners = Nakano Markridge Group }}The '''Annapurna Remains '''are the remains of Olivia Kirschner discovered in the Ladakh region of the Himalayas in the mid-1980s. The body is said to be the origin of a plague that will wipe out most of humanity in 2017. It came into Markridge's possession before being destroyed by James Cole and Cassandra Railly in 2015. History 894 Having been splintered due to the final fight against Cassie, Olivia Kirschner (The Witness) has been cut in half from her lower body part. Her upper body part was teleported in the Himalayas. Olivia died a few seconds later after the teleportation. Her body decomposed and became the Kalavirus's host. 1985 According to Oliver Peters' journal, the remains were found near the Himalayan village of Ladakh by a local villager. 1987 Leland Goines meets with Nakano at the White Dragon in Tokyo. Nakano is trying to convince Goines to purchase the remains, but Leland remains unconvinced. Nakano reveals that the corpse is at least 1,000 years old. While examining the corpse, Leland notes that it has to have been laying in the sunlight for some time before ultimately being frozen. He also claims it appears to have been exposed to everything, from bacteria to animals. Leland goes to the restroom and encounters James Cole, who reveals that the remains contain a virus, something Goines was unaware of. After Cole and Ramse's confrontation in the middle of the White Dragon, Goines decides to purchase the remains. 2015 In 2015, the Army of the 12 Monkeys located and raided the Night Room in an attempt to gain possession of the remains. While the Pallid Man was attempting to break open the vault, Jennifer Goines explained that the remains were the origin to her father's virus. Cole and Cassie utilized The Big Burn, a fail safe that incinerated everything in the Night Room, to destroy the remains after they were removed from the vault. The corpse was completely incinerated and the 12 Monkeys left the Night Room empty handed. Weeks later, Oliver Peters speaks with a room of CIA officials. They are preparing for Operation Troy to eliminate Adam Wexler. He details for the room about how the virus was discovered in the Himalayas in the 1980s and shows them an image of the remains. After it is proven that bombing the compound in Chechnya to stop Project Troy did not erase Cole from existence, Cassie realizes it is because the true architect of the plague, Oliver Peters, is still alive. She remembers him speaking to the CIA and tracks him down. She discovers Peters's journal, which reads like a recipe for a plague. A photograph of the corpse is inserted in the journal, labeled "Annapurna Remains." The journal also contains references to the White Dragon in Tokyo, as well as the year 1987. 2046 Jennifer Goines sees the remains, with a serpent sitting on top of the case, in a vision.